


是我心动

by AWnini



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 祥林 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWnini/pseuds/AWnini





	是我心动

#不知道怎么跟你解释，总之是我的沙雕预警

 

很久很久以前，其实也没有那么久，大概是咱们都不知道的传说年月，就有这么一座道观，位于林深之处，少有人烟，清泉流经有悦耳水声潺潺，飞鸟停于枝头有振翅回响，树影摇曳，天精地华于此孕育精怪，也有鬼狐神妖在此化型。 而在这等人间仙境住着的阎鹤祥便是个传说中的道士。

 

从现在往回倒个二三十年，阎鹤祥还是锦衣玉食的阎家大少爷，不过天有不测风云，无奈家道中落，屡次科考落第，家境也是一天不如一天，几遭寒窗苦，眨眼小十年过来，终于是中了举。正是河清之年，当朝又兴修文偃武之风，照理说阎大人应当是施展的大好时机，可话又说回来，官场之事向来如此，拉帮结派不在少数，世事洞明人情练达虽非恶事，却也被阎鹤祥所不齿，索性学五柳先生，往之不谏，来者堪追，昔日风光阎家而今也只他一人，辞官归故里倒也无所顾忌。

在家里开设了学堂，起初还有那么几个学生，到了后来行业就跟不上时代了。很大一部分原因是新兴的玄学方术横空出世抢占市场，再加上这年头倒也真是妖魔鬼怪丛生，孩子们抱着斩妖除魔的壮志，一个接一个的追求那些个法术玄学去了。再没人听他讲那些个之乎者也的陈词滥调。

最后一个学生走的时候跟他说， “先生，要不您干脆也找个山头学个法术去算了，不想除妖也可以回来接着教学生嘛。”

 

阎鹤祥觉得他说的对。

一是自己也不是很喜欢教书，

这二嘛，抓妖除魔，多新鲜啊。

毕竟十年前的阎先生，还是个二十几岁的青年，虽然嘴上不提，从官场退下来的小阎先生也跟普通的年轻人一样，有个除暴安良造福一方的梦想。

毕竟身为年轻人就得追赶潮流不是。

上了山，拜了师，一学居然就是十年。

流光容易把人抛。红了樱桃。绿了芭蕉。 十年一过，阎鹤祥就下了山，还收了个小徒弟。天天跟着阎鹤祥屁股后面叫师父，平日里阎鹤祥就安排他做一些粗活，也教他念一些经史子集，一大一小的生活倒也算是怡然自得，寄情于山水，贪个逍遥自在。

阎鹤祥比起其他道士，法术修为尚可，只是业绩迟迟不达标。

早些时候师徒二人落脚在一处瘴气弥漫又精怪奇多的村落，任哪个道士应当都不愁下手的对象，可来了几个月，阎鹤祥愣是一个妖精都没抓过，所以阎鹤祥抓不到妖的原因只有一个，那就是他自己不想。 阎道长本是大户人家出身，打小就善良，在家里后厨偷偷放走小动物都是常事，不过到了外乡，这方圆几里的居民自然是不肯供养着这位光吃饭不干活的道士，商量来商量去，还是把阎鹤祥辞退了。

虽说天下之大也可四海为家，不过师徒二人一路走走停停，就到了现在的居所。

简单的院子里有两棵树，一棵是桂花树，另一棵也是桂花树（ ~~鲁迅：有事吗？~~ ） 一座小破竹屋倚在山背，溪流曲折蜿蜒，风景虽好，但阎道长还是教育自己的小徒弟，美好生活还是要靠自己努力的。 于是经过两个人的辛勤耕耘，这小院才有了今天的样子。花草植株错落有致，围栏精细的排列成一圈，青石板整齐又不失自然美感的排布，浑然天成的布局与葱郁的绿色融汇成一体。

小徒弟清早起床洒扫，做早课，准备一天的餐食，随后跟着师父上山下河，算是实践课程，拜访山里说不上名字的各色精怪，日暮时分整理笔记，准备晚饭，做晚课，关门睡觉。周而复始，日日如此。

 

直到有一天，小徒弟就是忘了关院门。夜半时分正巧阎道长起身关窗，也不知是什么原因就走到了院子正中，晚风拂面，衣袂飘飞，难得抬头看了一眼天，月光被乌云遮住，分辨不出是什么月相，正迈步回房，便感察觉到附近一股陌生的气息，出于警惕阎鹤祥猛的回身一看，一道白影闪过，正落在了自己院子里的桂花树上。

乌云在空中游动遮挡着月光时有时无，阎鹤祥只注意到那人一袭白衣却实在看不清楚对方的模样，更无从了解对方的来意。

来人缓缓开了口，“你这院子里的木樨开的可好，不过晚来风急，怕是要都吹落了。”

对方的声音，听起来是个少年。

阎鹤祥知道这大半夜来拜访的人，可就不是人了，八成是个什么精怪，不过第一次进到自己院子里的，他还是第一个。

“你不认得我了，我知道”少年清冷的语气夹杂了几分不可深究的怨怼和寂寥。

这句话听得阎鹤祥一愣，我应当是认识他？

一边想着自己是不是认识这么一个人…或者妖，一边又考虑怎么回答这好像没有把自己安排在内的谈话，

“桂花糕”，少年在树影斑驳的缝隙间漂浮，说出一个被岁月蒙了厚重灰尘的词， 这三个字轻飘飘的，附在细碎的花瓣上，透过夜色翩跹落在了阎鹤祥耳畔。

“你会做嘛。”少年的语气不像在询问，倒是在等待对方的反应

“啊…会”阎鹤祥想既然不知道怎么回答就实话实说吧

“你不认得我了，我知道”又是相同的一句话，“你欠我一份桂花糕，你要记得”

“我？” 说罢，来人便消失在了茫茫夜色中，空留半空中的树杈伴着微风上下颤动，

“啊？” 阎鹤祥有点摸不着头脑。

接连好几天都以为自己那晚是在做梦， 说起来这桂花糕阎鹤祥倒是会做，不过也是十年前的事儿了。想来是儿时为讨母亲开心，才跟家里的厨娘学了这道菜，回想来那时自己的窗前也有那么一棵繁花似锦的桂花，“临风飘碎锦，映日乱飞烟”的画面依稀还在眼前，却也过了十几年尽成往事，看来冥冥之中皆是注定，而今自己的院子里依旧有两棵桂子作陪，一到落花时节便洒落满地的金色碎屑。

自己年纪大了对这些甜食早就失了兴趣，小徒弟倒是勤快收集这些花瓣，可也从没想过拿来做桂花糕，经他这一提醒自己竟有了几分意愿，想到这倒也是消遣寂寞的途径之一，聊胜于无吧。

 

比桂花糕先到的是月圆之夜。

 

不管是东方还是西方，月亮都是具有神秘色彩的象征，而月圆之夜更是志异传说的高潮部分。 这里倒是没有什么会在月圆之夜变身的狼人，不过借传说中神秘月亮能量的妖怪倒是有。 今天主动找上门来的这位，是只狐狸精，因为不知其姓名，山中的妖怪们只将他称为老狐狸。 老狐狸可男可女，千变万化，在山下的村镇里为非作歹，几年前被难得惩恶扬善的阎道长打成重伤后便蛰伏了一段时间，而今他借着月圆之时上门寻仇，意欲打他个措手不及，一解这千年修为被封之恨。

月光悠长，银色的光芒从山的另外一头蔓延开来，溢满中庭之时老狐狸便变幻成袅袅娜娜的弱女子伴着月色登场。小徒弟正被师父吩咐看着锅里的桂花糕，倏尔一阵异香钻进屋子，迷昏了什么也不知道的可怜徒弟。

老狐狸本想赶尽杀绝，露出狰狞的面容张开利爪伸向小徒弟的脖子，阎鹤祥听见响动出来查看，跟这只狐狸撞了个正着。 狐狸精收回手，对着阎鹤祥嫣然一笑，“阎道长，别来无恙啊。” 阎鹤祥料到这只狐狸不会罢休，手中持了一把桃木剑还可以抵抗一段时间，想着消耗掉这月亮的能量再跟狐狸正面较量，不料狐狸腾空而起直奔向阎鹤祥的胸口，招招利落直冲要害丝毫没有打持久战的意思。

阎道长毕竟肉体凡胎，怕是禁不住老狐狸的全力，就在千钧一发之际那道白光再次出现，阎鹤祥定睛一看才发觉这人的身形有些眼熟，竟是那晚的白衣少年。少年一抬手推开自己，上前接住了老狐狸这一击。被打中连退了几步竟毫发未损，少年皱了皱眉，搁下心里的疑虑，眼露凶光，凌空跃起直踢向这狐狸精的胸口。

没料想到阎鹤祥有贵人相助，老狐狸仓皇躲闪，几招下来连连败退，最后竟被击倒在地，拖着羸弱的肉体往外逃，却被少年一把抓住了狐狸尾巴。

少年往阎鹤祥面前一递，“听凭先生处置。” 阎鹤祥这才看清了少年的模样。

 

他依旧是那天的白衣，也确是青涩的少年模样，黑发整齐的束在脑后，目光如炬，嘴角勾起骄傲的弧度，仿佛是期待人夸奖的孩子，瘦削的身影里透着伶俐，又有些许的疏离，与刚才打斗的人截然不同，若非他手上提着有气无力的狐狸，阎鹤祥真的觉得自己眼前的人就是个孩子罢了。

“放了他吧，”阎鹤祥叹了口气，

“先生不怕他再来”

“自然是不怕的，但是我觉得，他大概不会再来了。”

“...好吧...”少年抬手，再一甩，把狐狸抛进了茫茫黑夜之中。

......

阎鹤祥想，这下他是当真不会再来了。

 

满月当空，两个人并坐在小院子的石阶上，不知道是不是两个人距离太近的原因，小孩儿周身都透着一股紧张。

阎鹤祥拿出早就准备好的一小碟桂花糕来，“这是给你的，谢谢你救我”

“嗯”少年明显是受宠若惊，若有若无的发了个音

阎鹤祥不知道是他太紧张还是太激动，声音都有些发颤。

“我...我叫...”少年支支吾吾了半天“郭麒麟，我叫郭麒麟...”

这时在自己身边低眉顺眼的郭麒麟，比月黑风高不请自来的那个少年拘谨了许多，又比刚刚打斗中的少年少了几分凌厉，阎鹤祥把桂花糕往他手边推了推笑道， “好，我记住了，麒麟，谢谢你救我， 还有.......尝尝看，我好久没做过了...桂花糕”

郭麒麟盯着小碟子朴素的花边，沉默了一会，从怀里摸出一壶酒来，

“桃花酿，我姐姐送你的。”

“你姐姐？”

“嗯，她是个桃花妖。”

“好吧...替我谢谢你姐姐”小孩儿的话总是说的莫名其妙，阎鹤祥也不好多问，想着自己只应答就好了。

斟好了酒，两人碰一了下杯，夜晚静谧非常，回荡在庭院的白瓷相撞的声音清脆好听。

“姐姐说今朝有酒，便今朝醉。”说着郭麒麟抬手就把刚斟满的酒喝了个干净，虽然这酒入口甘甜，回味却是辛辣的，硬咽一口下去直呛的小孩儿泛上了泪花，

“...诶...慢点...”阎鹤祥没想到他喝的这么急，想拦倒也晚了一步。

“嗯...”喝了酒小孩的眼睛眯成一条细细的缝，口齿含混不清的叨咕起来，本来坐的端正的腰背柔软的东倒西歪，头一歪靠在了阎鹤祥一侧的肩膀上， 阎鹤祥也是万万没想到，这小妖怪居然一杯就倒，他正要伸手去扶，谁料郭麒麟一下就站起身来，对着当空皓月吟起了诗，

“......何事秋风悲画扇”郭麒麟的身影在月光下显得格外单薄，阎鹤祥注视这浅淡的影子，口舌尽是花酿的馥郁和酒精带来的干燥，如梦初醒般回想起一个似曾相识的单薄身影， 郭麒麟一个回眸站定神色怅然，

 

“你就不记得，二十年前，你答应我，你说你考取功名……”

 

“我就……回来请你吃桂花糕” 毫无意识的冒出这句话，阎鹤祥自己也愣了半天，两个人对上了眼神。

眼前的人瞳仁深邃如海又布满暗礁，某种名为回忆的无边浪潮从四面八方汹涌而来，挟着暗夜的一轮明月一同沉没在无边无际的海域， 他猛然起来了那个后山，那个光着脚的小孩儿，他也有一双狭长的眼睛，笑起来眯成一条缝，眉梢尽是无忧无虑的天真灿烂，旧日的时光堆叠交错，两个人的容貌在回忆的柔光下重合， 平静的心湖坠落一瓣桃花，轻易撩动万顷烟波。

自深处翻涌的碎片拼凑成斑驳陈旧的画面浮现在自己眼前，

 

“哟，这兔子好好的怎么放了，这不是老爷夫人要待客的吗”

“嗨，这不是我们家少爷嘛，人家死活不让我们碰这兔子，”

“那这兔子倒是好命了”

 

……

儿时夏季的午后漫长而燥热，小孩儿在大太阳下爬着树，晒得黑黑皮肤的人一笑露出一口小白牙，对着树下的自己喊 “你不知道，我是个妖怪”

“哪有妖怪自己说自己是妖怪的”

虽然回忆里依旧是混沌和大片的留白，阎鹤祥也不由得百感交集，

“那个来讨桂花糕的小孩儿…是你”

“是”

“…兔子也是我，”郭麒麟依旧是醉着，“是兔妖…我……” 抬头眯起双眸隔着婆娑树影望了一眼月亮，

“是你救了我”

 语罢郭麒麟就抬腿往外走，摇摇晃晃没走了几步，身子一歪干脆利落的趴在了地上， 阎鹤祥从愣神中缓醒过来，见状上前去扶，结果被对方双手扯住领口，顺势弯腰俯身，感觉到对方鼻息的热气再抽身也是迟一拍，跟少年柔软发烫的唇瓣碰到了一起，

“……” 清心寡欲老道士哪遭过这个，阎鹤祥被少年的突然袭击打乱了呼吸，一时慌了手脚，也晃晃悠悠的坐在了地下，

“姐姐说，对先生这样的救命恩人，我应该以身相许” 郭麒麟的脸上浮起了红晕，一双水雾迷朦的眼眸倒映着月宫，视线穷追不舍的盯着阎鹤祥。

穿着一身洁白的袍子，郭麒麟在地上就蹭了过来，阎鹤祥此刻居然溜号想着：这白衣服可惜了。

在自己还在愣神儿的功夫，小孩儿软软的小爪子就按上了自己的腿。

诶！别......

阎鹤祥哪敢出声，这要是让小徒弟看见了，自己还怎么为人师表了。

眼下自己是进退维谷，动也不是，不动也不是。

不如敌不动我不动，敌动我也不动。

哎呦，敌动了。

只见小孩儿往前蹭了蹭，挤进了阎鹤祥的怀里，阎先生两条为人师表假正经的胳膊还在半空中悬着，初见时冷冰冰的人，现在正把滚烫的身体缩成一团不断往阎鹤祥的怀里挪动着，仿佛在找自己最舒服的位置。很快，不动了，小孩儿把头伏在阎鹤祥的胸前，发出了小动物睡觉时会发出的咕噜咕噜声。

这会儿，阎鹤祥才放下双臂抱住了终于安分下来的少年，缓缓站起，把人抱进室内。

借着月光，窥得少年醉酒的红晕，柔软的头尾，微微颤抖的睫毛，想让人摸一下的小鼻尖，还有脸颊上说是神来之笔都不为过的一颗痣，还有嘴唇……

阎先生想起来刚刚略带酒甜味的一个吻，不由得舔了舔自己的嘴唇，下意识盯了几秒钟怀里的人粉粉的嘴唇，慢动作回味起刚才的全过程，

“他刚才好像…舔了我一下” 蜻蜓点水的一吻，又略带心机的小举动，足够让阎道长心动了。

 

转过天来一大早，阎鹤祥在小徒弟喊着“师父，师父”的声音中醒来。

他本就不喝酒，经了昨天这一顿，更是头疼昏沉。

揉了揉太阳穴，准备从床榻上起身。 刚一掀开被子，阎鹤祥登时傻了眼。

自己的被子里居然埋着一只小兔子。

诶！

这 ~~鳄鱼~~ 兔子哪来的啊？

只见小兔子伸了伸蜷缩的手脚，睁开红宝石一般剔透的眼睛，茫然的看着面前的世界， 阎鹤祥把小兔子捧到手里，上下左右的观察着手里的小白球。小兔子则不安分的蹬着自己的小兔掌，樱色的小舌头舔着前爪，两只耳朵没竖起来而是乖乖的顺在两侧，过了好一会儿，小兔子不动了，用通红的小眼睛怯生生的盯着眼前的人。

一人一兔，四目相对。

阎鹤祥想，这是不会是…郭麒麟吧？

昨天...最后...好像...应该..可能...

坏了，阎鹤祥想起来昨天确实是把人抱到自己床上了，先不管为什么我们俩会睡在一起这件事（？），他该不是，因为昨天中了老狐狸的法术...

这老狐狸素来诡计多端，郭麒麟挨了那一下虽然表面看起来没事，隔了一夜打回原形…应该...也不是不可能。

正想着，小徒弟推开门进来。

“诶…师父…兔兔兔兔兔…”

“别嚷！”阎鹤祥的脑子乱糟糟的一团，小徒弟见势不妙噤声忙退出门外，

“等会儿，”阎鹤祥想了想叫回小徒弟吩咐着，

“给我弄一笼子去。” 没敢多问，小徒弟连忙下山买了个兔笼回来。

接下来的日子阎鹤祥不管走到哪都要拎着个兔笼子，连月转了不少地方，就是没人知道这老狐狸的法术怎么解。

眼看这小兔子是越长越大，兔笼子也很快退出了历史舞台，只能被阎鹤祥成天在怀里抱着，阎鹤祥抱着暖乎乎软绵绵雪白雪白的兔子不禁感叹，不愧是有道行的兔妖，长的就是好看…不是…长的就是快…

小徒弟腹诽，还不是咱们攒的那些灵丹妙药奇株异草都让您投喂了。

某一天夜里，阎鹤祥觉得小兔子比平时的体温还要热，自己就着这小火炉昏睡过去，等转醒过来的时候，身边的小兔子不见踪迹，倒是凭空冒出来一个光屁股的小孩儿在一侧睡的正酣。

谁也不知是什么原理，反正郭麒麟是终于从小兔子变成了小孩儿。

 

小孩儿就是真正意义的小孩，诸如为人父母必经的喂饭换尿布之类的麻烦活计就落在了阎道长的肩上。

 

阎鹤祥教小孩儿学念自己的名字，学来学去也就记住一个字，“林...” 而且这唯一学会的字儿，还被小孩儿自学的一个“抱”轻易替代了去。

“抱~”

阎鹤祥想大概是因为自己整天说，才让小孩儿记住了。虽然不是刻意教的，但也是学习啊...阎先生宽慰着自己，看向正乱爬的郭麒麟，眼里充满了努力没有辜负的欣慰。

捏捏怀里小孩儿莲藕般的小臂，阎道长时刻体会着身为 ~~人夫~~ …人父的喜悦。

“来来来，抱抱抱～”抱着多舒服啊，谁愿意又爬又走的，阎道长笑开了花，把软软的小团子抱在怀里。 小孩儿也黏着他，抱着他的胳膊从早到晚不放，嘴里也只说一个字儿 “抱~”

院子里常传出阎道长琅琅的笑声，和小孩奶声奶气的“抱~”

 

当然，快乐的日子总是短暂的，郭麒麟成长的速度惊人，就像三月春雨滋润过的竹笋，飞快的拔节生长，前几天还奶里奶气在师父怀里的小孩儿，眼下已经可以满院子乱跑了。不知道会从哪窜出来的小人儿能把小徒弟撞的一愣一愣的，自己还在边上咯咯直乐，刚放到床上哄着睡午觉，一个没留神就让他溜了，挂在门口的老桂树上荡秋千。长大的小孩儿词汇量飞速增加，就算把他放在一边不管，他也能自己叨咕上一个下午的报菜名。睡觉的时候也不算老实，小小的脑袋瓜顶着一头软毛，前半宿磨蹭，后半宿翻来覆去在床上翻着跟头，清早一醒准是整个人趴在阎鹤祥的肚子上。

当然这一切对于阎道长而言都是细碎的生活快乐，解决郭麒麟变成小兔子这件事虽说是十万火急，却也还没有那么急，于情于理当务之急的确是要尽早帮他恢复原貌，而出于阎鹤祥自己都没意识到的私心，却想要把他留在身边。

看着小孩儿跑跑跳跳的背影，

阎鹤祥想， 把你留在我身边好不好呢。

你还是快点长大吧，我们中间横亘的时间目前无解，可我的心却偏要一个答案。

不知道从哪里传来老狐狸又出现的消息，宁可信其有不可信其无，嘱咐小徒弟看好孩子，阎鹤祥听闻便急匆匆出了山。 阎鹤祥前脚刚走，一只埋伏在小院外多时的鸟妖马上就现了形，听闻栅栏外有轻微的响动，好动的小郭麒麟一溜小跑就到了门口，跟眼前花里胡哨一身羽毛的妖精撞了个满怀。

鸟妖先开了口，“你是只小兔精吧，真可爱”一脸堆笑。

小郭麒麟并不认得他，不过俗话说得好初生之犊不惧虎，定定的看了眼前奇怪的人，郭麒麟昂首挺胸颇为骄傲的说，“是我！” （我就是整个山头最可爱的小兔叽⁽˚̌ʷ˚̌ʺ⁾）

“我问你，这里住着的那个道士是你什么人”

“他是...”小兔子想破了头，也没个头绪，对啊，他是我什么人来着。

看小孩一脸迷惑，鸟妖心里有了坏主意“我就猜到你不知道，让我来告诉你吧，他是这里最大的坏人，专门吃你这种小妖精，连骨头都不剩”

“你骗人，他...他对我很好的...还给我好吃的...”

“桂花糕是吧”摆出一副高深莫测的模样，鸟妖抢先一步说了出来。

又转为一脸诚恳跟小兔子说道， “你是妖，我也是妖，我怎么能骗你呢，”

“他是个道士，他把你养肥就要把你吃了啊”

小孩儿茫然回想着这段时间发生过的点点滴滴，企图找出证据来驳斥这只大鸟怪。

“别想了宝贝儿，跟我走吧，我是来救你的”

“救我？”

“我不是说了嘛，我们都是妖，”鸟妖眼珠骨碌碌的打转，“我们团结起来才能打得过阎鹤祥这个无恶不作的人啊！”

连拉带扯，小兔子就被这只鸟妖掳走了，

其实也不算拐卖儿童，是小兔子自己想要跟他理论个是非，才主动奔了他的鸟窝。

小徒弟还以为小孩儿在床上睡觉，丝毫没有意识到小孩儿跑了，等阎鹤祥回来，才知道大事不妙。

老狐狸根本就没出现，可见这消息是假的，是他的党羽专门为了骗自己家的小孩儿才设计下的圈套，就是在等阎鹤祥出门。 阎鹤祥问了周围的小妖才这打探出来发生过什么，没法子阎鹤祥只能连夜出去找，找了一夜竟也没找到，一向好脾气的阎道长差点就掀了整个鸟窝，被修理了一番的鸟怪说小孩儿是自己跑了，才没落个拔毛烤鸟的下场。

 

最后在一个山洞里找到了蜷成一团的小兔子，小兔子看见阎道长转身就要跑，被人一把抓住箍在怀里，扭来扭去想要挣脱开无果，只有小腿还在在半空中蹬着做好随时逃跑的准备，

“你就这么怕我”阎鹤祥表示很不开心，自己的崽长大了就要远走高飞这件事任哪个家长也接受不了，何况这还没到长大那一天。

郭麒麟听言红红的眼睛沁出泪来， “你…你是来吃我的嘛...呜呜呜，我不好吃的...” 

......

这里一定有什么误会。

“这是那只鸟告诉你的？” 

“嗯...” 

“.....” 阎鹤祥觉得一定是自己的教育方针出了问题，这孩子怎么什么话都信

“林林，你听我跟你说啊...这个...我是人，我是不会吃妖怪的...那个...跟你说这话的人，他是个妖怪，还是个大骗子，他才吃小孩呢...”

“妖怪...吃小孩...呜呜呜”阎鹤祥对自己的解释其实还是满意的，没成想又把小朋友惹哭了

“怎么又哭了...”阎鹤祥把小孩儿抱在怀里拍着背，“我..我就是妖怪...我不想吃小孩儿...”

“...你...你是好妖怪你不会干这种事儿的...”阎鹤祥安慰着怀里的小妖怪，心想这件事还是等他长大一点再从长计议吧，

“林林你怎么这么热啊...”小孩儿像是发烧了，隔着衣服摸着都烫手，

“嗯...”怀里的人哼唧了几声，眼见他面色苍白，身上出的汗湿了衣服

倏尔一阵青烟凭空出现，果然，阎鹤祥想的没错，老狐狸的法术会随着时间而渐渐消退，郭麒麟历经几番折腾终于变回了原貌。

 

 

刚才看起来还是一片和谐的画面，现在看起来就极为尴尬。郭麒麟回想起这段日子以来自己成天“抱抱抱”的固定台词，还有成天挂在阎鹤祥身上的不雅行为登时羞红了脸， 

“先…先生”

 “嗯…”眼前的人是变回原样的郭麒麟，两个人关系好像又退回到几个月之前的那个夜晚，阎鹤祥一下就有了心理落差，恍惚中应下了这句先生。 

山中忽的淅淅沥沥下起雨来，两个人并排坐着，阎鹤祥偶尔斜眼瞄一眼身边的人，郭麒麟端坐着看着洞外，思绪随着天中的乌云流动变幻，眼里燃烧起某种黯淡的火焰， 

“我那时听闻你去教书了”伴着雨声，郭麒麟淡淡开口，阎鹤祥觉得咫尺之遥的小孩儿好像漂浮在渺远天际一般

 “…我紧赶慢赶，跋涉这万水千山，可还是没找到你。”

 “我去…”

 “对…我后来才知道…… 你看我是妖，我喜欢的人去捉妖了，多嘲讽…” 

“过来……林林”

出于多日以来的习惯，阎鹤祥还是叫了他林林，想着给小孩儿一个安慰的拥抱，郭麒麟憋着眼泪整个扑在了阎鹤祥怀里，蠕动着嘴角用力才说出一句， 

“我找了你好久好久…” 

 

最深的怜惜和疼爱窜进他的内心深处，两个人都闭上了眼睛，沉浸在这个迟来的拥抱中。小孩儿在对方的臂膀里轻微的颤抖，翕动着唇瓣，在彼此呼出的热气中浮想联翩。

阎鹤祥 缓慢而轻捷的托起郭麒麟，抬手解开发带，墨色的长发流泻而出，小孩儿不敢看他，细密的睫毛挡住视线，任凭对方动作。 

 

阎鹤祥给郭麒麟褪去外衣再一点点扯松内里的腰带，细滑的布料在腰际滑落，暴露出颈肩锁骨和一片雪白的胸口，用一根手指继续向下勾着腰带，露出形状好看的肚脐，小孩儿微微颤了一下，去抓对方的大手，阎鹤祥会意不再继续向下，俯身贴在小孩儿的耳边说“别紧张” 

 

作为一个道士，常年不近女色…或者男色的人，比眼前宽衣解带的小孩儿还要紧张，不过面对心爱的人谁还没有个身为雄性的本能了。

 

 低头亲了一口郭麒麟的脖子，小孩儿本该下意识躲开，又像是给自己坚定信念一般，紧闭上眼睛，喉结上下滚动，吞咽下随着生理反应而增多的唾液。对方的吻铺天盖地而来，从好看角度的眼尾，眉峰，眉心，再掠过鼻尖，手掌抚上细皮嫩肉的脸颊，瞄中可爱的一颗痣亲了一口，大拇指摩擦过嘴角，在两片嫩粉色的唇上搓揉，眼见小孩儿的两片嘴唇变得通红，阎鹤祥不由一阵心动，试探着含住下唇，舌尖划过细小的唇痕，微妙的痒感如同一整片羽毛上根根分明的纤毛骚弄着每一寸肌肤。 

 

小孩儿的唇齿带着无法抗拒的诱惑力，阎鹤祥微微用力捏住郭麒麟的下巴，逐步加深这个吻的力度，舌尖挑开齿列，滑入小兔子被动的口中，轻捷的一举攻陷。小孩儿用迷醉的双眸偷看了一眼，又赶紧闭上了，瑟瑟的献上自己的主动，

郭麒麟在对方不断的柔情亲吻中身体渐渐后仰，软绵绵的十指主动搭住阎鹤祥的背，雪白的胸脯也随着呼吸剧烈起伏，白皙细腻的锁骨构成了怂恿，一步一步诱人深入，对方依旧是攻城略地般，从下颌，顺着脖子亲下去，

 “先生……嗯…”郭麒麟还是叫他先生，阎鹤祥觉得他这句先生莫名其妙的就挑动起自己的欲火，用两根手指捻过一侧粉红的小樱桃，又轻舔着一圈乳晕的潮红，雪白胸前的两颗玫红色的珠粒自然是被卷的挺立起来，阎鹤祥恶趣味的向里按了一下，“啊…”郭麒麟一叫，小腹一缩一缩的出着气，身体侧扭向一边。 按住要逃跑的小孩儿的胳膊肘，把人摆正回来，小兔子挡住了自己的脸，因为即使闭着眼睛被人盯着看自己也觉得十分羞耻， 

 

阎鹤祥被小孩儿可爱的昏了头，想欺负他的心情水涨船高，

 

扯掉腰间仅剩的遮羞物，小兔子露出纤细白皙的两条小细腿和已经不可言说的性器，抬手就揉了揉，尖端竟溢出亮晶晶的腺液，

“……嗯…别……” 依旧满脸潮红的人好看的不得了，抗拒的伸出手去推阎鹤祥反倒被人拉住了手，在手心落下一个吻，接着被引到对方灼热的硬物上去，失去了挡脸的手臂，郭麒麟缓缓睁开了双目，窥见自己先生的尺寸不免吃了一惊抽回了手，阎鹤祥笑笑亲了一口小孩儿，缓缓撸动起小兔子颤巍巍挺立在小腹下的分身来，小兔子想夹住的腿不料被阎鹤祥圈住，动弹不得，只好任由对方逗弄， 

克制不住的想欺负身下的人，阎鹤祥开口问了一句“这么多年……嗯…你都在想着我…”

 郭麒麟释放不出有点难受，在快感和不满足的两极徜徉，含含糊糊的应答一句“嗯” 

这句嗯明显不是阎鹤祥想要的答案，语带情绪的追问着， “有多想”

 

 小孩儿不想回答这个问题，目光带着躲闪，想要逃避对方含着期待的眼睛，又禁不住他问来问去咬着自己的耳朵不放，只模糊的应了句 “…嗯…哈……嗯…不…不…不知道”

 “怎么会不知道呢” 

“…就……就是……不…知道…” 阎鹤祥沉吟片刻，停了手上的动作，颇为失落的望向躲闪的郭麒麟，感觉到对方停了动作，小孩儿不由得心里一紧，他自然是看不得自己先生落寞的神情，微微起身勾住阎鹤祥的脖子主动献上一个吻，仿佛是这个吻给了动力，阎鹤祥从郭麒麟的嘴角厮磨吻至耳后，呼着热气问“有多想…” 

“……呜…想……每天...啊...都想见你…”

阎鹤祥握过郭麒麟的腰，让两个人紧贴在一起，“还有呢？” 一边继续追问着，一边分开小孩儿的两条细腿，握住脚踝把两腿的距离开得更大，暴露出通往身体深处隐秘洞穴的入口，低头俯身，亲上了大腿内侧的敏感嫩肉，啃咬揉刮，惹得郭麒麟的皮肉紧绷了起来，随处一戳还会克制不住的跳动，

“……还……还有？” 

“嗯。还有…”阎鹤祥想听他还能说出什么羞耻的话来，

 “……我想……想……啊…”阎鹤祥把手指放在了穴口处摩擦起来，反复拨弄这一圈褶皱，仔细观察着小穴的收缩，与之而来的瘙痒酥麻侵袭了小兔子的全身，郭麒麟不由自主的勾起了脚掌，从上面看，这姿势果真就是一只小兔子， “想要...先生...抱我...哈...嗯...”破碎的一句话意味不明，却是让阎先生说什么也抵不住了，

“乖，张嘴”塞了两根自己的手指放到小孩儿的口中，小孩儿的口腔正如自己想的一样温热潮湿，避开兔子牙，一转动就划过上腭，惹得小孩儿一阵颤抖，柔软的小舌包裹住外来的手指，吮吸也好舔弄也罢，让人实在流连忘返， 奖励般说了句，“真听话…” 

小孩仿佛要说些什么，瞳孔里透着无辜，灵巧的舌头一转动，快速撩动这两根手指，阎鹤祥差点被这微小的举动惹得中途就泄了出去，这才从郭麒麟这要人命的小嘴里抽出了手，勾连出十分色情的银丝。 

掰开臀瓣，用还带着小孩儿唾液的两根手指沿着穴口厮磨几圈，小兔子的身下便荡漾开了一滩潮水，从下往上划进更隐秘的位置，摸准时机就送了一根手指进去，小孩儿随着对方的插入的动作向上挺身，甬道感受到明显的异物感，迎合般扭动着腰肢，捂住两只眼睛只露出通红的小鼻尖，从齿间渗出微弱的呻吟声，等阎鹤祥把两根手指顺势挤进去时，郭麒麟便慌了神，虽说是千年的妖精，却也没偷尝过欢爱的滋味，对方不停搅动的手指使小兔子异常亢奋，“先生...先生,,,哈...啊...嗯嗯嗯...”

 

阎鹤祥只觉得自己的分身不断叫嚣着抬头，自己还算维持了理智才不至于一口吃掉这只小妖精，把几根手指一起从发烫的甬道中抽离，身下的人就已然是精疲力竭的状态，软软的瘫倒在地上，两条腿仿佛也失去了知觉，依然的听话保持着外张的状态，被摩擦的通红的入口随着收缩而向外吐着肠液，

 “我这次真的要吃了你，你怕不怕” 郭麒麟想到刚才还是小孩儿模样的自己哭着喊着让他别吃自己的画面，羞耻到无地自容， 

“...我...嗯...不好吃...”

此时对方的巨物抵住自己的穴口，稍一用力就挤了进去，“啊...嘶... ...疼…”郭麒麟倒吸一口冷气，染上了哭腔，虽然经过前几次的扩张，可面对膨涨起的性器就显得依旧狭窄，刚没过头部的一截就惹得小孩儿不住的扭动和退却，内壁带动穴口更是不停的收缩，阎鹤祥颇有几分为难，不过这种时候无心权衡什么利弊，咬了咬牙继续向内里推进。

 

“放松…”阎鹤祥隐忍的难受，加重了喘息的声音，喷洒在小孩儿的耳际，

依旧是熟悉的温柔低音，“...哈...嗯...哈...”郭麒麟眼神迷离，大口喘着气，给了一个有气无力的应答。

 

小孩儿像是预见了什么一般，怯怯的问，“先生…我可以…抱着你嘛…” 这句话无疑是暗示对方继续的动力， 没有迟疑阎鹤祥便大手握住郭麒麟的细腰，用力一挺，随后是长驱直入。

炽热的甬道包裹着巨物，郭麒麟觉得自己好像被填满了， 就连五脏六腑也好似被搅的天翻地覆 。

“啊……嗯……慢点…”小兔子的呻吟声磨人，从耳朵里柔柔的钻进去侵蚀掉对方的理智，音浪如海浪般浮起阎鹤祥沸腾的心，两个躯体海藻般纠缠起来，难解难分，身下的小兔子如同一只新鲜的水蜜桃，酸甜可口，两条小腿撑不住又动弹不得软的直发抖，小穴里被捣得汁水四溢，随着对方加急频率的抽插，传出节奏混乱的淫靡水声。

 “乖，把手给我”小孩儿听话的把手放到阎鹤祥手里，两个人十指相扣， 阎鹤祥缠绕着对方绵软的手指，调整着进出的频率，一次又一次的冲撞，直捣小兔子的心扉，

 

小兔子的脸上漾起难得一见的痴醉神情，

“还想要吗…林林” 

早已被情欲支配的思想只有“还要”和“还要更多”两个选项，小兔子的手卷进自己散乱的黑发，被问话的人顶的花枝乱颤，唇边溢出破碎的呻吟，听见声音睁开闪着泪珠的眼睛，一个晃神被人发现，惩罚似的阎鹤祥加大了幅度，滚烫的利器倾轧过不同的敏感地带，交织在一起的疼痛与快感融化掉郭麒麟所有弥留的意识，闭上眼睛，仿佛可以窥望见是两颗火种碰撞，暗夜流光，溅落的几点分外灼烫。 

唇齿拦不住的呻吟跟急促的喘息并发，无法克制的向后挺身，如溺水般仰着头突出纤细的脖子，被人留下证明所属的嫣红印记，

 “啊……嗯…先生…哈……呼……”小孩儿四肢绵软的只能随着对方的频率颤动，

 “嗯？”满头大汗的人还不忘了挑逗小兔子，“不要了？”说着就往外抽，

 “不……啊…要……要…”食髓知味的小孩儿挪动身体，紧贴上对方的动作

 “要…”每吐出一个音就随之颤抖一次“嗯…要…啊！” 自己可怜的分身再一次被对方捏在了手里，敏感的铃口感受着对方粗糙的指纹在一圈圈打转，前面刺激带来的浑身酥麻，与后穴里不断抽插带来的烧灼感模糊成一体，马上就要失守的预感越来越强，呻吟化作了闷哼，小孩儿咬着下唇渗出血来，阎鹤祥心疼的上前啃咬吮吸干净， 郭麒麟沉沦在对方温柔的亲吻中过了头，从喉咙中挤出几声呜咽，全身一阵颤抖着，一股浊烫泉涌般倾泻出来，直冲阎鹤祥的手心。

高潮过的人瘫倒在地，留下一副任人宰割的模样，“...林林...”小孩儿的眼皮阖上不理阎鹤祥的呼唤，“林林...”郭麒麟在温柔的呼唤声中动心不已，带泪的睫毛微微颤抖，

没想到阎鹤祥把小兔子翻过身来，凑近耳根的位置说，“你......特别...”

“...嗯？”郭麒麟还是在对方停顿的时间里回应了沙哑甜腻的一个音，

“特别好吃”说着提起小孩儿的细腰又是一顿操干，小孩儿抱着自己的头，心想再也不瞎抱什么恩了...

 

山洞里，呜呜咽咽的呻吟声伴着夜雨声幽幽不绝......

 

空山新雨后，飘荡在空气中的甜腥味终于散去，小兔子紧张的夹着的两条腿依旧露在外面，只把脸躲在凌乱的衣服里，缠绵尽的身躯，零落几点残红。 

被人抱起来的时候小兔子还是闭着眼睛不看外面，挡着脸露出小巧的耳朵，被人亲上一口就会变成红彤彤的，等恢复了，就再咬一口，还会泛起一阵红晕，发现规律的阎鹤祥玩来玩去到底出了问题。走着走着只觉手里一轻，怀里只剩下衣服以及衣服里一只毛绒绒的小兔子。

想来是郭麒麟又变成了小兔子。

自那以后郭麒麟很容易就变回原型，所幸过个一天半天的就能恢复常态，不过就要劳烦阎先生走到哪都得拎着自己的兔笼子了

… 恢复过来的郭麒麟面对阎鹤祥“好点没有”的问题，急急忙忙的说着“我…我还没好…我得找个地方继续……修炼”

“…你看我那儿怎么样”

“你那…”郭麒麟点点头，“嗯…”一脸认同。

对了，说起来阎先生对学生的要求还是很高，就像自己当教书先生时一样，让小徒弟早起读书晚睡读书，一日三餐都要读书。

阎鹤祥教徒弟的时候，郭麒麟就在不远处的桂花树下懒散的躺着，美其名曰“修炼”，实际上是整天喝着龙井，吃着点心。

“来，学习”这天阎鹤祥一如往常给小徒弟下着简单而明确的指令。

念这段，小徒弟顺着师父手指的位置念道，

“……时有风吹幡动。一僧曰风动，一僧曰幡动。议论不已……”

看来今天学习的是唯心主义哲学。

似懂非懂地小徒弟问阎鹤祥 “师父，到底是风动，还是幡动啊？”

抬眼望去，自己的小团子正在桂花树下煮着茶，热气氤氲弥散在空气中，一边又不停的往嘴里塞着桂花糕，正巧来了一阵微风摇动枝桠，金黄色的碎花瓣撒落在他圆圆的小脑袋上，还有一粒正好点在了小孩儿的鼻尖，轻轻一晃头又朴簌簌掉在了肩上，眼见小鼻子一抽一抽的又不舍得放不下手里的甜蜜，只好用胳膊肘去蹭……

 

 

阎鹤祥望着他的眉眼舒展，溢满温柔，展颜笑道，

“是我心动。”

 

 

＊能力一般水平有限_(:3⌒ﾞ)_是条咸鱼没错辽

＊感谢各位看到这儿


End file.
